The present invention relates to control devices, and more specifically relates to a tilting roller for a control device configured to control graphical objects displayed on a display.
The control device industry continues to strive to develop new control devices that are convenient to use and simple to manufacture. Moreover, the control device industry continues to strive to develop new control devices that provide scrolling control of graphical objects that are displayed on a display, such as a computer display, the display of a personal digital assistant, the display of a game device or the like. Traditional control devices, such as computer mice, provide scrolling control of graphical objects along the vertical axis of a display. The vertical scrolling directions on a display are typically referred to as the y-scrolling directions. More recent control devices provide both vertical scrolling control and horizontal scrolling control of graphical objects. The horizontal scrolling directions are typically referred to as the x-scrolling directions. Vertical-scrolling control and horizontal-scrolling control are often desired for scrolling graphical objects, such as a page of text, an image, video or the like, that extend beyond the vertical- and horizontal-display widths of a display so that these portions of the graphical objects may be conveniently scrolled for display. Even more recent control devices provide scrolling control of graphical objects for an axis that is perpendicular to the surface of a display. This axis is often referred to as the z-axis, and scrolling associated the z-axis is typically referred to as z-scrolling. Z-scrolling is often used for enlarging an image or shrinking an image (sometimes referred to as zooming in and zooming out on a graphical object) displayed on a display, and is sometimes used to show different z-axis cross-sections of a graphical object.
Other controllers configured to control scrolling of graphical objects include the controllers discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,481, filed Aug. 29, 1995, titled “Multidimensional Hybrid Mouse for Computers,” owned by Mouse System Corporation, and in Patent Abstract of Japan, Publication No. 2002-366300, titled Mouse With Scroll Functions, owned by Toshiba Corp.
Microsoft published US Application No. 2003/0025673 shows a mouse with a wheel that is tiltable in a carriage and assembly carrier structure to provide horizontal scrolling in addition to the vertical scrolling from rotation of the wheel. This published application claims priority from published US Application No. 2002/0158844 that shows a scrolling wheel that slides laterally to provide for horizontal scrolling.
Gillick U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,481 shows a roller on a mouse that can be tilted to activate Z axis inputs. A number of other approaches have been taken to provide horizontal or a similar type of scrolling.
One approach is to provide a button near the scrolling wheel that switches the wheel from controlling vertical to horizontal scrolling. Examples are Gillick U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,455 and Toshiba published Japanese Application No. JP 2002366300.
The use of separate left and right scrolling buttons is shown, for example, in K. S. Cheng German published Application No. DE 20300281.
The use of a microstick, like a mini-joystick, on a mouse is shown in Yaniger U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,334, Synaptics U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,093, and Primax U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,838.
An optical sensor on the top of a mouse for sensing horizontal movement of a finger, in addition to vertical is shown in Agilient published European Application No. EP 1182606.
The use of two separate scrolling wheels on a mouse, one for vertical and another for horizontal movement is shown in Nippon published Japanese Application No. JP 2003022160.
A four-way button on a mouse for providing horizontal input is shown in Primax U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,619.
A saddle-shaped joystick on a mouse is shown in IBM published Application No. WO 200058819.
New control devices continue to be needed that provide control of graphical objects displayed on a display and that are easy to use and manufacture.